


Cold Hearted To Wild Hearted

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

It was the year 1867 and in the state of Oklahoma there was a town. Clara was a bartender at the local saloon giving beers to the men.

Bluu was a waitress who has to rely only tips in order to provide for her needs. But everyone knew that she was indian and barely gave her anything except a coin or spit. She could care less it could've been worst if they knew she wasn't really a human being at all.

Donnie was riding to their town with his brothers going to steal women and riches from the rich and the poor. They spotted a local saloon and went inside.  
“Hands up where I can see them!” he said pointing his guns at the men.

Leo galloped along shooting around the entrance of the bar scarring a couple of people from the streets before he got off and stepped inside the saloon.

Clara went behind the counter afraid for her life and she hid.

Donnie turned his masked eyes to Bluu and his heart beat wildly in his chest. He couldn’t stop staring at her.

Bluu stood there frozen as a rabbit, clutching her tray against her chest and eyes wide as more groups of people hurried to the exit.

Leo allowed the roaches to scatter out the door. He didn't pay anything else in mind until he laid his eyes at a frighten woman behind the counter.

Clara closed her eyes in fear and started shaking scared out of her mind.

Donnie walked over to Bluu and smirked.  
“You’re coming with me pretty little lady.”

“I'm no good for anything you have mind!,”she scowled.  
Bluu wanted to be brave but inside she was anxious. 

“Ma'am, “Leo said as he walked closer to the counter ,”Just give us the cash and I'll let you---”  
He stops when he noticed her full face.

Clara nodded and started putting the cash into potato bags for them.

Donnie smiled at her.  
“Oh but darling you’re perfect for the things I have in mind for you. You’re beautiful.”

Bluu took that remark by surprise but was still afraid, so she stepped backwards.  
“I rarely hear someone say that before they tried to violate me!,”she said,”Just take anything and just go.”

Leo almost choke on his words as stared in awe of her gorgeous feature.

Clara blushed staring up at him.  
“H-here is the money. Now take it and please go!”

Donnie suddenly grabbed her.  
“Oh but it’s you that I want sweetheart.”

“No! Let go of me!,”she yelled. 

“Actually I have something else in mind, “he said with a sudden smirk.  
He grabs her wrists then pulls her around the counter. 

Clara started to struggle.  
“Let me go!”

Donnie shook his head no and took her out of the saloon and onto his horse.

Leo didn't say anything but cocked his gun to silence her. He drags her out the bar and towards his horse.

Bluu kicked and squirm with no avail of escape. 

Clara started to cry.

Donnie put her on his horse as he got behind her and started going. 

He sets his gun around his shoulder to grab her waist and lift her on the horse. Leo climbed on and forced the horse to make a mad dash.

Even though Bluu knew that one in town would help her, she screamed with constant fear.

Clara looked up at him.  
“Wh-what’re you gonna do to me? Kill me?”

Donnie tied her up and gagged her to shut her up.

Her last cries were small muffles before her eyes grew heavy and darkness snatched her away from consciousness.

“No,”he smirked as he followed his brother out to the dried fields,”I'd never harm a woman especially one that's amazingly beautiful as you!”

Clara blushed beet red.  
“B-but you are gonna harm me. You’re gonna violate me,” she said starting to cry again.

Donnie untied her and ungagged her after he knocked her out. The rest of the ride was peaceful.

“Don't worry I have ways to make you change your mind. Now keep quiet or I'll feed you to the coyotes!”

Clara soon grew silent and shook in fear at that.

Donnie reached their hideout and got off his horse and picked her up taking Bluu inside.

Bluu lie limb in his arms. Her face was merely peaceful after anger and terror.

Leo slid off his horse after tying the reeds to a dead tree and dragged Clara off and into her arms.  
He carries her to the brothers hideout and into his chambers.

Clara started to struggle again.  
“No please don’t! I’ve already been violated enough times already!” she sobbed.

Donnie took her to his room and laid her down on his bed locking his door.

The drug’s effect slowly wore off and Bluu was already stirring in her sleep and murmured softly. 

“Then I'll be better than they were!,”he sneered.  
He knocks her into a pile of cushions on his bed from the earth floors and crawled on top of her. 

Clara trembled in fear and couldn’t stop crying.

Donnie pinned her down and smashed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss.

When Bluu felt those rough lips, her eyes shot open and they stared up in horror. Her body instantly jerked and squirm viciously as well kicking and throwing fists. As she kept at this process her skin started to change.

“Stop your crying,”he said,”I want to make you feel good.”  
He kissed her lips hungrily then the side of her face and then at her ear.

Clara started to moan softly as she stopped crying.

Donnie looked at her and noticed it too.

Bluu was able to push him off while her hands and feet were no longer human but animal-like. Her ear turned larger, fuzzier and pointier. And to complete it more a tail bloomed from behind Bluu as well as the features from her face.  
The face of a young woman was now a face of a racoon-like she beast.

He nibbled at Clara's ear and even tugged at it sometimes before inserting his tongue around the shell.

Clara mewled softly and shuddered in delight.

Donnie just looked at her and smiled.  
“You're even more beautiful now. I'm not human either.”

Bluu couldn't believe it herself. No wonder her kidnapper’s face was hidden in cloth. She figured that he’d run or try shoot in the spot like every human male. 

He nibbled and sucked around her jawline then took his sweet sensual time throughout her shoulders and collarbone. 

Clara whimpered as she arched her back.

Donnie took the cloth off revealing his face to her smiling at her.

Bluu face twist from fear to shear awe. Never had she seen another a manbeast that it took her in shock but for only a few minutes. She spoke,”Please d-don't do this. Now that I know that I'm not alone, I can forgive you.”

Leo's fingers hooked on the collar of her top before tearing the cloth down eagerly and was welcome to two small pale breasts. His eyes gazed at them with lust and dove his face into them then sucked, kissed and licked the first one.

Clara moaned a little louder holding his head closer to her chest.

Donnie sighed.  
“I have to or else I'll go crazy. It's that time of the year again.”

Bluu wasn't sure what he meant but it didn't take long until her heart raced once it sunk in her mind.

He teased at the bud slowly and harshly between his teeth while tweaking the other with his two fingers.

Clara mewled and blushed softly arching her back.

Donnie gently pinned her down and kissed her lips softly.

She gasped but her air was cut when his lips met hers again. She protest by squirming with her legs which were the only parts of her body she had control.

He left it numb and rosy pink with a soft pop before give the next helpless mound of flesh the same attention. 

Clara groaned in pleasure gripping onto his shoulders.

Donnie pinned her legs down with his as he went down making hickeys on her neck.

“Aah!,”she cried and her body shook.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple and kissed it and bit it then left it to harden too.  
His mouth still hunger to savor the rest of her flesh. 

“M-my name’s Clara yours?” Clara moaned as she still struggled underneath him.

Donnie planted lovemarks on her shoulders one by one and kissed her skin.

“Leo,”he murmured as he made more hickies down her ribcage to her stomach.

A different sound escaped her lips when she exhaled a sigh. 

Clara whimpered and rolled her head back.

Donnie made hickeys on her collarbone then took off her top and skirt and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

He stopped for a minute to stand on his knees to shed of his gear as his body grew hot and extremely bothered. He had to take them off but he forgot that she didn't know that he was nonhuman.

“Ooh!”  
It was a moan that rippled from her throat. Her body shook again.

“Take off your cloth around your mouth. I wanna see what you look like,” Clara said to him.

Donnie switched nipples giving the other one the same exact treatment.

It forced her to arch her back and moan again.

Leo blinked a few times at her request but cautiously did as she asked. His face remain low so that his features were covered in the shadows. 

Clara sighed and put her hands on his face to pull him down to her so she could see better. What she saw scared her. She screamed.  
“G-get away from me and let me go now!”

Donnie then trailed hickeys down her stomach reaching her clit and sucking on it rubbing it vigorously.

His lust filled eyes nearly changed to pain and hurt but now it twist into rage. He crushed her shoulders with the palm of his hands in order to keep her further into the earth.   
“Why stop now?,”he growled, “We didn't make it to the fun part.”

Bluu whined and could feel something beginning to soak through her virginity but she tried pushing Donnie away by the shoulders.

“You're a monster! A freak! You're just like all the other non humans who raped me!” Clara said as she started to cry.

Donnie wasn't even fazed by that as he greedily lapped up her cum sucking on her clit some more loving the taste of her.

His breath hitched as he glowered down at her. Leo went back to where he left off down south. He nibbled between her lower stomach and virginity.

Bluu merely screamed as she was forced to orgasm into his mouth. She watched in shock and hot sweat.

Clara moaned as she threw her head back and scratched his shoulders.

Donnie slipped his tongue inside her lapping at her virgin walls tasting her some more.

Bluu panted heavily. 

His lips found her inner thighs and kissed them and sucked. Leo teased her folds even more. 

Clara moaned loudly as she came heavily.

Donnie lapped his tongue around her g spot.

She was afraid that she forgot to breathe at that moment. A chill ran down her spine and it forced her head back and her eyes to roll back too.

Leo greedily drank it up before sinking his  
tongue deeper into her womb.

Clara whimpered shivering in pleasure.

Donnie pulled his tongue out and rammed his dick inside her.

Bluu gasped and screamed,”NO! Please--Aah! It hurts! Get it out!”  
Her tear threat to pour down her cheeks as her eyes pleaded his.

His fingers massaged her hidden ruby making her to run into his mouth again.

Clara orgasmed again straight into his mouth mewling.

Donnie stayed still inside her stroking her cheek.  
“Relax. The pain will go away soon.” 

Bluu whimpered and gripped at his hips now but she didn't protest this time.

Leo was satisfied and he towered over her before thrusting his hard member into her core.

Clara moaned softly wrapping her legs around his waist.

Donnie then started doing small thrusts into her making sure she was ready for him.

Though her breath shuddered, her face was less in distress giving him the opportunity. 

He moved his hips sampling inside her. Then increased his speed.

“Ahh Leo!!!” Clara screamed his name in pleasure and arched her back.

Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her grinding against her hips.

“Aah! Oh...Mmm!!”  
She tried baring his rhythm as her hands clawed his back. 

He gripped her hip with one hand while balancing himself over her as began mounting her womb.

Clara could feel herself getting closer to her climax already again. She whimpered.

Donnie reached her core pounding into it roughly with inhuman speed grunting.

His teeth latched on her mouth in a savage kiss as he thrusted into her wildly. 

She moaned loudly into his neck as the pit of her stomach formed knots.

Clara moaned into the kiss and then she orgasmed climaxing all around him.

Donnie thrusted into her g spot again hoping to get her to cum as he growled.

He pounded her g spot mercilessly.

Her breath cut for a short moment. A white flash crossed her vision and she rolled her orgasm onto his member. 

Clara moaned and whimpered in pain as she hit her climax again.

Donnie released inside her shooting his hot seeds into her pulling out panting.

Her last sigh was a laced with another moan before exhaustion welcome her into darkness again. 

He broke their kiss and bit her shoulder as his high rolled into her womb. 

Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure.

Donnie snuggled against her pulling her close to him in his arms.

Bluu made a small noise between her pants but her eyes remained sealed.

He lapped at the blood that now broke through her fresh wound before he pulled himself. 

Clara moaned and mewled and looked up at him blushing.  
“Are you done now?”

Donnie nuzzled her neck kissing it before he drifted off to sleep.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead as he rested beside her.

Clara sighed scooting away from him.  
“I wish I had a guy that loved me,” she said sadly.

“You can be loved,”he answered laying his head on her shoulder and played with her breasts,”Every night. Every day.”

“But you don't love me,” Clara said sadly.

“Actually I already have. I thought that you were amazing since I set eyes on you but you feel so much more now than that.”

Clara's eyes widened and she blushed a light shade of pink.  
“Are you going to be a thief forever? I can't have my life be like that. Constantly on the run.”

Leo frowned.  
“This is how we survive. My brother and I have nowhere to go because of what we are.”

Clara sighed and nodded.  
“But if we raise a family it can’t be like this. It’s either me or your way of life.”

He was silent but then he spoke,”You are the first woman that could change me but will you still accept me as a ‘monster’?”

Clara shook her head no.  
“All I see is a man.”

A smile spread across his face then nods.  
“If we have children together, “he said as he lift his head,” I can give up running.” His lips reached for her forehead and planted a final kiss before falling asleep. 

Clara snuggled against him and fell asleep.

The red sun finally rose from the gold and violet dawn, spreading it's golden rays and touched Bluu's sealed eyes. She squint a bit but fluttered her eyes open then she groaned.

Leo kept his eyes away from the light as much as he can by burying his face into her thick locks.

She stretched her sore and tired body before reaching to rub the sleep from her eyes.Then she got up by her elbows

Clara woke up and yawned stretching and looked over at Leo stroking his cheek.

Donnie woke up to see Bluu's beautiful face and he kissed her lips softly.  
“Morning beautiful.”

She flinched.  
“Don't!,”she cried. Bluu tore away from him and crawled on her feet.

Leo hummed in his sleep from her butterfly touch.

Clara got up and went outside to see if she could find a river to bathe in. She got soap from her skirt and got naked again and started washing herself.

Donnie looked up at her with sad eyes.  
“Please don't be like this. I'm sorry I did that last night but I couldn't control myself. I love you!”

“How can I believe you?,”she yelled at him,”Even as mocking as a human being I was still despised and abused multiple times by men!”  
She whipped away and her back faced him as she started to cry.

Leo awoke not too long before Clara left. He wasn't worried to see her try to escape but rather expect her to wash up. He found by the river and watched as the sun and waters gleam her perfect figure.

Clara paid no attention to him as she continued washing herself then went under the water then came back up to rinse herself off then washed her hair with the soap rinsing that off too.

Donnie sighed and pulled her into his arms kissing the back of her neck.  
“I'm so sorry that has happened to you. I want to be with you forever. That's why I chose you because I love you.”

Leo watched by a dead tree then stepped closer.  
“Morning Honey,”he said.

“After all the spitting...beatings...and assault...no one ever said “I love you” to me before.” 

Clara turned and shyly looked at him blushing coming out of the water.  
“M-morning Leo,” she said looking away from him embarrassed.

Donnie nodded and just hugged her tighter to him.  
“Well I love you sweetheart.”

Bluu accepted it and return the embrace by holding his arms.

He stroked her face to reassure how beautiful she was.  
“I should have made you a warmer bath if you were going to take a bath. Maybe tonight and share it with me instead?”

Clara shyly nodded still looking away from him embarrassed because she was fully naked.

Donnie kissed her all over her face and then separated from her.

Bluu sighed and blood rosed into her cheeks. 

He laughed and kissed her cheek before wrapping her around a cloak-like robe to dry from.

Clara sighed and rushed back inside too embarrassed and too shy to look at him right now.

Donnie looked at her chuckling.  
“Do you need some food to eat and some clothes?” he asked her.

She nods this time with a smile blossoming on her face.

He ran after and grabbed her from behind, spinning her off her feet while laughing. 

 

Clara looked at him and started to cry.  
“I didn't want you to see my back. It's hideous.”

Donnie gave her some extra women’s clothes to wear and he got her some soup and bread.

“Why do you carry women's clothes?,”she laughed.

“What? Why??,”he asked.

Clara got out of his embrace dropped to the ground and slipped off the robe revealing her back had burnt marks and whip marks all across it.  
“That's what men would do to me after they would rape me.”

“Those were my mother’s. I hope they fit you darling,” Donnie said seriously to her.

Bluu thanked him and tries them on but her back faced him again as she replaced her clothes. 

He stares at the scars in terror then with rage as he kneeled behind and examine them.  
“I'm sorry I-I didn't know.”

Clara shrugged.  
“It's not your fault. I got punished a lot because I disobeyed them.”

Donnie sat down and started eating his soup and bread.

He kissed at the wounds.  
“I should hunt them down and blow their heads off! No man would ever know how beautiful.”

“That smells nice,”she answered as she turned and patted the wrinkles from her new dress.

Clara blushed and started to cry.  
“Now do you see why I hate men? I'm sorry but I can't love you yet. It may take some time before I can heal from my mental scars too.”

Donnie looked at her.  
“Yours is right over there if you're hungry.”

Bluu nods and happily at her meal.

“Let me make it up for you my darling.”  
He hugged her closely til his head can rest against her scarred back.

Clara cried and nodded as tears poured down her cheeks.

Donnie continued eating his food then finished it after drinking some water.

Bluu sipped down the broth from her bowl then ate the rest.

He kissed and licked at the bruises slow and sensual enough to sooth her.

Clara moaned and whimpered slightly and softly as it hurt a little and she was getting turned on.

Donnie just looked at her and smiled.  
“Are you done eating my love?” he cooed to her sweetly.

Bluu nods,”It was good. thank you!”

Leo felt bothered too. He scoops her off her feet again and carried her back into his chambers. 

Clara squeaked and yelped blushing.

Donnie nodded smiling at her.  
“So what would you like to do today?”

“I'm not sure,”she answered,”How bout you?”

He sets her back down into the cushions and kissed her.

Clara kissed him back as the robe revealed her beautiful body to him.

Donnie thought for a second.  
“Would you like to go see the horses?” he asked her.

“Yes,”she smiled 

He kissed her stomach, her ribs then her breasts suckling and licking one of them.

Clara started to moan arching her back gripping the cushions.

Donnie took her hand and led her out of the hideout and took her to their faithful friends their horses.

Bluu greeted them with a careful hand as she petted one of the stallions. “Pretty pony,”she whispered. 

He started from the bottom to the peak bruising it with love marks.

“Ah Leo!” Clara moaned holding his head closer to her chest.

“This is my horse. His name is Raphael. And that's my brother’s horse Michelangelo.”

He teased the nipple then left it erected then placed the other into his mouth.

“Their adorable and very pretty!”  
Rapheal tugged her hair between his teeth until she cried,”Ow!”

Clara mewled again but softly.

Donnie scolded his horse.  
“He didn’t mean to. That means he likes you.”

Bluu let out giggle and just rubbed the back of her head.   
“Oh I know! I was use to stubborn horses back at home when I was a kit!”

“They'll never know,”he whispered,” how soft a woman feels like you nor how good a woman taste like you.” He flicks his tongue at the bud as it harden. 

Clara whimpered and nodded shivering in pleasure.

Donnie chuckled and nodded patting her head.

Bluu sighed then walked over to Mikey who paid no mind except eating at the tall grass.

He moved his lips passed her collarbone and to her throat. As he made new hickies and grinded his hips against her. 

Clara groaned and shuddered in delight gripping onto his shoulders.

Donnie just chuckled and rolled on the ground laughing at the sight.

“You are crazy!,”Bluu yelled back at him.  
She laughs and ruffles the horse's mane.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth to tongue-kiss her.

Clara moaned and kissed him back sucking on his tongue.

Donnie got up and petted Raph’s mane and petted Mikey’s mane.

His member bulge between his clothes and her entrance and he groaned as he kissed her.

Mikey nuzzled at her stomach and she giggled. 

Clara took his pants off and inserted his dick into her as she rode him cowgirl style literally! She moaned wrestling with his tongue.

Donnie chuckled and kissed the side of her neck.

Bluu gasped. 

Leo took this by surprise but was amaze at how good she felt even more. He growled softly between their kiss and squeezed her rear with his strong hands. 

Clara whimpered into the kiss and squeaked as she bounced up and down on him.

Donnie took her back inside to his room and he laid her down and he kissed her neck.

“Ooh!,”she responded.  
The butterfly kisses took effect and turned her on.

It made Leo want to pound the living daylights out of her as he thrusted upwards and watch her throw her head back.

Clara elicited another moan and she grinded against his hips.

Donnie groped her boobs roughly in his three fingered hands as he nipped her shoulders.

He can feel that he was balls-deep inside her now and he groaned and bit his bottom lip at the incredible sensation sparking at him. 

Bluu moaned. 

Clara felt him reach her core and she reached her high as she came.

Donnie trailed nips and bites down to her collarbone.

Her body trembled at his touch rubbed his shoulders for more. She was willing to give him access to her body.

He wasn't far behind to release his hot seeds inside her. He rolled his head back, making a low noise as his orgasm passed.

Clara moaned as she got off of him and panted.

Donnie took her top off and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

But Leo wasn't finished. Once she rested on her stomach he mounted her from the back sliding himself inside and thrust.

Bluu moaned and hugged his skull needing him to get closer to her chest.  
“Ooh...ngh.”

Clara gasped and squeaked as she moaned clutching the cushions.

Donnie abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one he just kneaded tweaking the one he just sucked.

It felt so good. Bluu wanted to call his name but sadly she never asked. She blushed in shame and her sweet noises she made quieted down. 

He took this moment to give her scars some attention too. As he pounded her from behind, Leo licked and kissed at the scars. 

“Leo!!! Leo!!!” Clara screamed loudly as she was being fucked.

“The name’s Donnie sweetheart,” Donnie churred as he sucked on her pussy lips rubbing it with his thumb.

Bluu whinced then nodded.  
“Donnie,”she tried rolling from her tongue as rubbed at his head lovingly. 

He grinded her until his climax crept behind then he stiffened and came again.

Clara mewled and whimpered as she orgasmed as well.

Donnie kissed licked and sucked her clit roughly and vigorously.

“Ooh, Donnie! Mmm!”

Leo got off her and collapsed beside her but held her hips drawing Clara closer to him.

Clara snuggled against him lovingly and kissed his cheek.

Donnie slipped his tongue into her pussy tasting her on her inner walls.

Bluu moan louder and curved her back.

“I love you, Darling.”  
He returned the kiss and rest his face between her breasts.

Clara nodded and held his head closer drawing circles on his shoulders with her fingers.

Donnie massaged her g spot curling his tongue around lapping at it greedily.

Her toes curled and chills ran around her body.

He purred then fell asleep. 

Clara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

Donnie then took his tongue out and inserted his dick into her pussy.

Bluu's arms laced his body as well as her legs and moaned on his shoulder.

Donnie started thrusting at a rhythmic pace and he grunted.

“D-Donnie...Donnie,”she moaned,”Kiss me?”  
She faced him with plead in her eyes.

Donnie nodded smashing his lips to hers in a bruising passionate kiss and thrusted deeper into her.

Bluu kissed him desperately as their bodies collided together repeatedly. 

Donnie kissed her roughly and thrusted harder and faster into her.

She followed the rhythm until her body froze milked over his rod.

Donnie reached her g spot pounding into it growling gripping her hips tightly.

Bluu cried out and merely screamed over his shoulder. She felt her stomach form another knot.

Donnie hit it again and grunted wanting her to cum.

“Oh! Donnie!!”  
Bluu threw her head back as another orgasm rolled in again.

Donnie reached his high climaxing and spilling his hot seed into her pulling out panting.

She kissed at his sweat-drenched face with no mind because of how much she was in love with him.

Donnie kissed her all over her face and laid down next to her panting.

Bluu was completely breathless but whatever her strength she had left she rolled over to his side so that she may rest her head and body halfway on his chest as she hugged his waist.  
“I love... you,”she said softly.

Donnie put his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him kissing her neck lightly.

Bluu hummed and nuzzled her soft head against before falling asleep.

Dusk fell in a bold turquoise blue, but Leo awoke when he swore that he heard gunshots echoed from the valley of rocky hills. Very far and yet head straight to them. He got up trying his best not to wake Clara as he headed out grabbing Raph the fastest horse.

Several minutes later, Bluu remain asleep in her lover's arms until Mikey clopped inside leaning forward to nibble at Bluus hair for attention.

Clara stayed asleep not noticing what was going on outside.

Donnie woke up and got dressed and got on his horse and followed after Leo and got his guns.

The gunshots were from a group of bounty hunters who were only interested in finding Leo and Don for cold heavy cash. They cursed at one of their own when they mistaken the brother's hideout in a couple of coyote’s den.

Leo raced through yards of the dry rocky plains towards the exact direction when he heard the gunshots the third time. 

Donnie rode after Leo and heard the gunshots as well going into the direction his brother was going.

The brothers traveled closer to the bounty hunters and slowed the horses down luckily the hunters couldn't see them as they were too busy arguing. 

The cold extra space of the bed woke Bluu. Her eyes searched around Don’s chambers but failed to locate his well-being.   
“Donnie?,”she called outside,”Donnie?”

Clara woke up wondering where Leo went. She put the robe on and went outside to see the horses missing too.

Donnie walked silently with Leo up to them getting his guns ready.

Leo’s gun was already settled in his arm. The brother stood behind larger boulders with horse.  
Leo gave his signal to Don then fired away knocking down three men off their horses.

Now Bluu can hear the echoing of gunshots though the horizon. 

Clara went back inside once she heard gunshots.

Donnie fired his pistols hitting two men off their horses.

Four men were left circling around together in a panic and too scared to know where to find the shooters.

Donnie got his gun ready behind the boulders and fired four more at the guys knocking them off their horses.

Most of the horse scampered away in terror while a few remain nailed to the spot next to their dead men.

Bluu looked outside for anything but stayed hidden as she could from cautious instincts.

“You think they'll be more looking for us?,”Leo asked.

Clara waited for Leo hoping he was coming back.

Donnie shook his head no.  
“I doubt they'll be more. Those were probably the only ones.”

Leo was relieved.  
“Let's head back then.”

Bluu began to worry now that the shooting stopped the night turned quiet again.

Clara was concerned for Leo. She didn't love him yet but she was concerned for him.

Donnie nodded and rode all the way back to the hideout with Mikey.

Bluu sighed and layed back in the bed, telling herself it was nothing and the men will be back. 

The brothers stopped the horses and hooked their reeds back on the small tree before jumping off and headed to the entrance of their homes. 

Clara heard them and went to greet Leo worried sick about him.

Donnie headed inside and saw Bluu running to her and hugging her tightly.

Bluu gasped and yelped but she recognized him and asked,”Where did you go?”

Leo chuckled and hugged her back. He kissed and rubbed her head.

Clara started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.  
“I thought something bad happened to you.”

“There were some bounty hunters up in the valley and we went to take care of them,” Donnie said to her.

“I was so worried but I'm glad your back.”  
Bluu hugged him and rested her head on his chest. 

“Nothing will happen to me,”he said staring down at her,”as well as nothing will happened to you!”  
His thumb stroke at her cheek.

Clara closed her eyes and let him do that as she was lost in bliss.  
“By the way Leo I'm pregnant.”

Donnie nodded and he rubbed her back and rubbed her hips pressing her closer to him.

Bluu missed his warm embrace and had to be as close as she possibly can.  
“Shall I cook us something?,”Bluu asked.

His eyes lit then a smile spread.  
Leo sweeps her off the ground and swung her around with laughter.

Clara giggled and held onto him for dear life.

Donnie nodded smiling at her letting her go.

“I'm finally going to be Pa! A Pa!”  
He kissed her on the lips. 

“Where do you stock the food?”

Clara eagerly kissed him back laughing.

Donnie showed her where it was in the back.

Bluu nodded then walked over to a couple of boxes and unpacked them and looked around. She pulled out two killed rabbits by their legs then asked Don for the cooking tools.

Then he sets her down and rubbed at her stomach.

Clara moaned slightly as she blushed.

Donnie gave her the cooking tools and also got her some vegetables from their secret garden.

Bluu had no trouble setting the fire outside after gathering sticks that fell from the dried trees. As the fire bloomed around the sticks she began preparing the rabbits.

“You look even irresistible as a pregnant woman, “he whispered.

Clara blushed beet red at that and giggled.

Donnie began washing the vegetables and preparing them for dinner.

Bluu enjoyed his company and a helping hand for the. She finished skinning, gutting the kill before carefully piercing a larger stick through both the meats. She was able to balance them over the fire then fan at the flame to burn faster.

Leo smirked then teased her ear with licks and bites. 

Clara started to moan again then her stomach growled.  
“Leo please! I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday.”

Donnie then cut the vegetables and made them edible.

Bluu just walked inside to find something when she heard them.  
“Dinner's almost ready I just need to find two more if you want some.”

“Thank you, “Leo answered,”There should be five rabbits next to the rest of the stocks.”

Bluu nods and searched again.

Clara nodded and walked outside to see the horses eating and drinking from the river.

Donnie put the vegetables on plates for them when the other food was ready.

Bluu sat next to the fire again and skinned and gut two more rabbits as quickly as she could then hung them both by a stick over the fire.

Leo took a few of the fresh water ,the brother's kept dangling around their chamber, and gave them to Bluu and Don.

Bluu thanked him and prepare the meat until it was ready.

Clara just watched them and sat down on the ground.

Donnie did what Bluu and Leo did and finished cooking them.

Once the vegetables and meat were fully brown, Bluu help served them on their then ate.

Donnie got his plate of food and started eating his as well.

Leo thanked her and his brother before taking multiple bites from his plate.

Clara thanked them and started eating her food really fast. She was starving.

Leo offered his plate to Clara hoping it would satisfy her.

“I'll find something else for us all to eat later if you would like,”Bluu insisted.

Clara blushed and shook her head no.  
“It's your food Leo. I don't wanna take it from you.”

“No sweetheart it's ok. Everyone's enjoying this meal ok?” Donnie said to Bluu.

“But i feel guilty for not offering anything to eat,”he said, “Plus the fact you're eating for two now.”

Bluu smiled to Don,”It's not too much trouble. I’ve always hunt.”

Clara nodded and began eating his food as well.

Donnie smiled and nodded at her.  
“I see well I'm sure this will do for today's meal.”

Leo combed at her hair with his three fingers before kissing her forehead.

Bluu agreed. Once she finished her plate, she leaned against Don.

Clara blushed then soon finished his food as well now full.

Donnie finished eating wrapping his arms around her waist setting her down on his lap.

Bluu nuzzled his neck, humming softly. 

Leo held her under his arm to give more warmth than the fire that crackled in front of them.

Clara blushed and snuggled underneath him.

Donnie churred and started rubbing her hips.

She sighed happily. 

Leo kissed the back of her neck,sending chills. 

Clara moaned slightly as she looked embarrassed.

Donnie started rubbing her inner thighs underneath her skirt.

She quickly swat at him from touching in front of company.

His hands explored her body all over again, touching the familiar sensitive spots.

Clara blushed and got up and ran inside.

Donnie picked her up taking her to their room.

“Don!,”she laughed. 

His smile spread wider and he ran after her.

Clara hid under the bed.

Donnie set her down on the bed kissing her neck nipping it.

“Oh,Donnie.”  
She massaged Don’s muscle.

Leo tackled Clara from beneath the covers but gently without crushing her.

Clara squeaked and gasped.

Donnie churred as he nibbled hickeys on her shoulders.

She whimpered and sighed.

“You can run but you can't hide Darling!,”he smirked.

Clara blushed and kissed his cheek.  
“You’re so hot Leo.”

Donnie nipped hickeys on her collarbone.

He licks her lips and made a soft purr.

Bluu moaned.

Clara opened her mouth.

Donnie sucked licked and kissed her nipple pinching the other one.

“D-Donnie!,”she mewled.   
Her hands caressed his head, rubbing him lovingly and encouragingly.

His tongue happily slithered in, exploring her wet cavern all over again. 

Clara moaned rubbing his shoulders.

Donnie abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one.

“Aah! Mmm...Ooh!,”she cried.   
Bluu hugged him closer to his chest.

He wrapped his tongue around then sealed their lips together. 

Clara mewled sucking on his tongue.

Donnie went down kissing her stomach.

Her hands circled around Donnie’s shoulder as his lips made trails of hickies. 

He split the kiss for an inch to recoil their tongues then latched her mouth again. He kept at it with more hunger.

Clara whimpered and rubbed his crotch wrestling with his tongue.

Donnie then took her skirt off rubbing her pussy sucking on it.

A low growl rumbled deep from his throat.

She almost screamed while moaning. 

Clara smiled and rubbed it again.

Donnie fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

He hissed and sealed his eyes shut.

“Donnie,”she whined.


End file.
